


You Can Rest Now, Kid

by J_Adams2002



Series: Criminal Minds Fics/Oneshots [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Character Death, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Heavy Angst, Platonic Relationship, Unsub | Unknown Subject, hostages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Adams2002/pseuds/J_Adams2002
Summary: When an unsub refuses to give up a hostage, you decide to take matters into your own hands. A certain BAU Dad diagrees.
Relationships: David Rossi/Platonic!Reader
Series: Criminal Minds Fics/Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112387
Kudos: 31





	1. You Can Rest Now, Kid

It was meant to be simple.

The unsub’s holding a young boy hostage in his house, a run-down cabin a ways into the forest. The team have been helping the local police department to find a serial killer, creating a comprehensive profile that narrowed the suspects down to a white male in his late-thirties who’s kidnapping children in order to make up for the loss of his two twins. He’s killed three children between ages seven and ten, two girls and a boy, and is showing to escalate.

And that’s bought you to now. 

“We have to go in!” The local sheriff argues, starting to order his men to gear up and call in SWAT. 

“Are you stupid?” You pipe up. “If we storm the place, you’ll scare him and we’ll loose one more life which is completely unneces-“

“Y/N, that’s enough,” Rossi cuts you, the youngest agent, off. You sigh and slink back, glaring at the local enforcement. You’re the youngest on the team, six years younger than boy genius, and was promptly adopted into the BAU family two years ago. Rossi immediately took a shine to you, seeing too much of himself in you. Loyal, fierce, and at times, downright reckless. 

“What they’re trying to say is that we don’t want to startle Mr Davenport so the best route is negotiation.”

The sheriff looks over you two and sighs, giving a nod and dismissing you with a wave. You return to the team.

“What’s the verdict?” Emily asks. 

“Negotiation,” Rossi replies, “and Y/N almost got their head kicked in.”

Hotch nods. “Okay. Morgan and Prentiss, I want you two ready to go, worst case scenario. L/N, I want you to try and negotiate with him. Dave, watch over them and make sure they don’t get themselves killed. Reid, JJ, and I will try and find a way to get the boy out.”

Everyone nods and splits off. You and Rossi head over to the small area set up in front of Mr Davenport’s house. You go to grab the megaphone, only to be stopped by Rossi.

“Kid, be careful,” he warns, “you know how unstable this guy is. I don’t want you doing anything stupid.”

You nod before turning the megaphone on. “Mr Davenport!” You call. “I’m Y/N, I’m with the FBI. What’s going on in there?”

Suddenly, a window opens, and the local police aim their guns, ready to take a shot. Rossi puts his hand up and turns to the sheriff. “Get your officers to put their guns away. It’s making me nervous, imagine how this guy feels. We have to negotiate.”

“You can’t take him!” A voice comes from the open first-floor window. “You can’t!”

“Okay,” you reply. “Do you mind telling me why?”

“He’s mine!” Mr Davenport shouts as his face shows at the window. He’s gaunt, his face is long, pasty, and his black hair is greasy, coming down to just under his chin. His eyes seem hollow.

“With all due respect Mr Davenport, you can’t own people. That was outlawed in 1865, over a hundred years ago.”

“He’s my son! He’s my boy!”

You sigh. “How old are you, Mr Davenport?”

The question appears to catch the unsub off-guard. He frowns. 

“I-I’m sixty-three.”

“Okay. If your children were alive today, how old would they be?”

Rossi raises his eyebrow at you; what are you planning?

“Twenty-four.”

Rossi’s eyes widen—oh shit. You’re going to exchange yourself with the boy. “You can’t do that.”

You turn to the older agent. “Dave, what other choice do we have? He won’t give that boy up.”

“But then we risk loosing you!”

“I agreed to that risk when I took this job.” You turn back to the house. “Mr Davenport, I’m twenty-four. The boy you have is the wrong age. He’s only ten. Do you think we can trade? I’ll be your child. I didn’t have a father growing up.”

That’s true; you father walked out on you when you were just a kid, leaving you with your single mum and your two older brothers, forced to share a two-bed apartment on the rough side of town. 

“Okay.”

“Can I come to the door please? Then, you can send the boy out, and I’ll come in.”

“…Okay.”

Immediately, the place jumps into action. Rossi grabs you by the shoulders, forcing you to drop the megaphone. His eyes tell all.

“What the hell are you thinking, kid?” He almost yells. “He won’t let you go after this.”

“I’ll find a way out,” you reply, taking his gun off and placing it on the table next to the megaphone. The unit chief runs over, his brow furrowed. 

“Y/N! Are you insane? That wasn’t a part of the plan! You could die in there!”

“If I don’t go, that kid doesn’t return to his dad. I can’t let that happen.”

“And I can’t loose an agent! Let alone a friend!” 

“Hotch, if you can tell me another way to get that boy out alive, I’ll take it. Tell me, anyone, right here, right now,” you seethe.

At this point, the whole team have gathered round, abandoning their previous positions to hear the argument between you and the two agents; the ‘dads’ and you, the youngest. There’s a deathly silence in the group—you’re right. 

There’s no other way to do this.

Rossi lets out a long sigh before turning to you. “Okay. You promise us, promise me, you’ll get out of there alive.”

You nod. “I promise.”

“Let’s go.”

You grab a bulletproof vest, strapping youself up, before walking up to the front door. The porch is withering away, broken boards making deadly tripping hazards and the smell of urine strong enough to make anyone vomit.

“Mr Davenport!” You call. “I’m here. Can you bring Jason to the door please?”

There’s rustling inside, and the door creaks open. You look down to see a short boy, up to just above your hip, walk out. He stops in front of you, looking at his feet. You kneel down.

“Hey, kid,” you greet, “do you want to get out of here?” Jason nods. “Good. Now, you need to run down to where the police are, okay? Can you see the man with the long hair?” You point to Spencer, and the young boy nods. “Awesome. Go to him, and he can take you to your parents, alright? Go on.”

Jason nods and takes off running, letting you get back up. Immediately, you’re greeted with a shotgun pointed at your face. Mr Davenport is stood there, in a jumper and trousers that definitely haven’t been washed in at least three days. You nod and follow the man inside. 

**—•—**

“It’s been three hours, Hotch, and radio silence,” Rossi panics. “They haven’t got out yet.”

“Dave, I really don’t know what we’re meant to do,” Hotch replies, “we can’t scare the unsub; we both know how that’ll end.”

“What if we take him by surprise?” Morgan asks, butting in. “If he thinks Y/N’s his kid, he’ll try and make a routine, right? It’s seven, which is a normal time for people to eat.”

The team think over this for a while. 

This is it. 

Donned in bulletproof vests, earpieces in, and guns at their waists, the BAU move in. Morgan and Prentiss take the front door, JJ and Reid head to the side gate, and Rossi and Hotch move in from the back door. 

“Okay. Go,” Hotch orders and breaks in the back door. Sure enough, you and Mr Davenport are sitting there, Mr Davenport eating and you’re there, hands tied behind your back, bulletproof vest off. “Mr Davenport, put your hands in the air, now!”

It happens in an instant. 

Two shots. 

Mr Davenport falls from his chair, bleeding on the rotting wooden floor, a hole in his chest.

One hole.

Rossi’s head shoots up and looks at you. You’re in a white shirt. It was white. A red splotch is slowly spreading from your abdomen. You fall to the side. 

“We need medics in here! Now!” Hotch shouts as Rossi runs to your side. He’s dropped his gun, discarded somewhere on the floor, and catches you before you hit the floor.

“R-Rossi?” You ask. The senior agent shushes you.

“Don’t talk, okay? Just stay awake. The medics will be here soon. Please, just keep your eyes on me. Keep looking at me.”

Dave’s eyes are becoming glossy with tears, one rolling down his face. One hand’s keeping pressure on your wound, the other running a hand through your hair.

“I-I’m sorry,” you splutter. The team is frozen, unable to do anything. They can’t do anything. 

“What for?” Dave asks, his voice thick with emotion, yet still gentle, as though he were a father looking after his child, comforting you as though you’re sick.

“I d-didn’t k-keep my p-promise,” you stutter, breathing laboured and heavy. Rossi’s eyes widen.

“Don’t say that. Don’t say that. You’re going to be okay, kid. They’re on their way. Dammit Hotch, where are the medics?”

Hotch can’t reply. He doesn’t know what to do. 

Your eyes flutter, flitting in and out of consciousness. “Hey, hey, stay here. Stay with me. Please, don’t leave us. Who else is going to listen to Reid ramble, and encourage him? Who’s going to workout with Morgan? Who’s going to taste my new recipes?”

You let out a strangled laugh, providing a sense of comic relief in the room, and give a shuddered breath. 

“I’m sorry. D-Did we g-get him?” 

Rossi lets out a small, breathy laugh. “We got him.” He looks over at Hotch, Morgan, Emily, all the team. “Reid, please tell me they’re going to be okay.”

But the boy genius doesn’t have to say anything. Rossi can tell in his eyes. 

You’re not going to make it.

Slowly, the senior agent removes his hand from your abdomen, and instead takes your hand. He squeezes it, giving reassurance. Something you definitely need.

“You can rest now, kid,” he says, giving your hand one last squeeze. 


	2. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years since your death, you’re called back into your old place of work, but can you face the co-workers you abandoned?

Dave’s heart aches. 

There’s no two ways about it. Lying in that coffin is you, a hole in your abdomen. You’re alone and cold. Dave won’t hear your laugh again, see your smile, or watch you walk into the office humming a song that you heard on the radio.

“Daddy?”

Rossi looks over to see Jack talking to Hotch, both donned in black suits. 

“Yeah buddy?” Dave can’t help but notice the crack in his voice.

“Where’s Y/N?”

Tears spring to his eyes. “They’re…erm…they’re gone, buddy. They’ve gone to heaven.”

“Like Mummy?”

“Yeah kid, like Mummy.”

Rossi’s heart breaks as he looks over and sees Spencer, hugging Morgan close, tears streaming down his face. It’s no secret that you and Spencer were like siblings, the older always looking over you and helping you through your first year at the BAU. You joined the team at the fresh age of twenty, a little younger than the resident genius. 

Speaking of siblings, Rossi looks over at the family joining the team at the funeral. You’ve left behind two brothers, both older than you. Rossi can’t begin to imagine how they must feel, loosing another member of their already small family.

“They can’t be,” a whimper comes from behind. Dave turns around to see JJ, her face buried in Will’s chest. He’s trying to comfort her, his hand rubbing up and down her back.

“I know, baby, I know,” he says, kissing her temple. 

From a tree, far away, someone watches the funeral. You sigh and watch as your friends mourn. It’s difficult, definitely. 

“You made the right choice.”

You turn to see Strauss behind you, black coat hiding her suit. 

“Doesn’t feel like it,” you grumble and turn away. 

“Well, Paris will be very pleased to see you. Manuel will meet you at the airport. We’ll make sure you get there undetected.”

With one last sigh, you turn around and get into the car, driving off. 

**—•—**

Three years. 

Three years you’re gone without a word from the BAU, without a peep from your brothers, without a message from Dave. That’s what hurts the most. Rossi was a father figure to you and without him, you feel lost. One guy on your new team, Sebastian, is similar, yes, but not the same.

“Y/N? Phone call, line seven,” Manuel calls out. You sit at your desk and pick up the phone. 

“Bonjour, Y/N speaking, what can I do for you?” You answer. 

“Agent L/N,” the voice of Erin comes down the phone.

“Strauss,” you greet. “What do you need?”

“We need you back,” she asks. Your heart drops. What? Three years away and she just expects you to come back?

“What do you mean you need me back? I thought you made it clear that I wasn’t to see anyone.”

“I know, I know, but we need a consult, and we have an open space on the team if you wish to stay.”

“But…” You can’t form a sentence, “but, I don’t…I left them behind!”

“I need a yes or a no, agent.”

You sigh and lean back in your chair. 

“Yes.”

**—•—**

The apartment block your brothers live in is nice. It’s clean, in a nice part of town, and has a friendly vibe coming from it. According to Strauss, it also has three bedrooms. Using the code given to you, you get into the building and start climbing the stairs to the tenth floor. Using the lift could be too risky, and neither of your brothers would choose to take the stairs. 

Here you are. Number five-three. It takes you a minute to gather yourself, but when you do, you give three strong knocks. And you wait. And you wait. And you-

The door opens.

“Fuck off.”

You’re taken aback by Charlie’s greeting, but nonetheless flash a smile and nod. 

“Erm, hello to you too?” You reply. You don’t get to say much else before Charlie pulls you into a tight hug, squeezing you so you drop your bag. After a minute, he lets you go and you go inside. 

“I knew it! I fucking knew you weren’t dead!” He exclaims, rushing to get two mugs out of a cupboard and brew a pot of coffee. You look around; it’s clean. The kitchen and living room are separated by a small wall and a counter, a blue and silver theme running through the place. You look at the TV set. Of course they have all the consoles. 

You take a seat on the grey sofa, leaning into the cushions. 

“How’d you do it? I need to hear everything!”

You smile. “Slow down man. I think you’ve had enough caffeine.”

Charlie blinks. “Sorry. I just, holy shit.”

And so, you proceed to recite the story. How Erin needed you to transfer, how your life was in danger after you cracked open a terrorism case, and how you needed to disappear. 

“In retrospect, The Winter Solider was pretty accurate on that front,” you joke, and you two share a laugh. 

“Yeah.”

“Hey, erm, do you think I could, erm, stay here a while? Just a couple weeks until I can get a place,” you ask. Charlie’s face lights up. 

“Sure! Sam thought it was stupid to keep a room for you, but I just knew, y’know? I’ll show you.” 

You grab your bag and follow Charlie to a door. You open it to be met with a bedroom. The double bed is a dark oak, matching the rest of the furniture, and the bedding is a cream. 

“We used it as a guest room, but I knew it’d become yours someday,” he explains. You smile and hug your brother before deciding to unpack.

After a few hours and multiple trips, you’re finally finishing up. You’re hanging your work clothes in the wardrobe when there’s a knock on the door. You turn around and are met with a taller man, cheekbones sharp, and dark brown hair. 

“Sam?”

“N/N.”

You run over and pull your oldest brother into a hug, tears filling your eyes. 

“You dickhead,” he sniffs. “You stupid arsehole, scaring us like that.” You pull away and look at each other. “You’ve matured a bit.”

“I could say the same to you. What, you’re forty now?”

“Yeah, and you didn’t even get me a gift, being ‘dead’ and all.” 

“I think I did. Where do you think the PS4 came from?”

Sam’s jaw drops and a smile dons his face. Being back is definitely worth it. 

**—•—**

The BAU hasn’t changed at all.

The building’s the exact same, the process to get through security is the same, and Strauss still wears that hideous blue dress. You smooth your shirt and walk through, meeting Erin after the security checks. 

“So, where am I going first?” You ask as you both get in a lift. 

“Garcia’s office. She can redo your credentials,” she explains. You nod, and leave her as you make your way to the ‘Batcave’. You take a deep breath and open the door. Penelope hasn’t changed much, except her hair colour of course. It’s currently a bright red. 

“Hi techy,” you greet. Garcia stops typing. 

“No,” she says. “It can’t be-“

“But it is,” you cut her off, walking over. She spins in her chair and runs over to you, tackling you in a hug. 

“You were dead but now you’re not dead but we watched you get buried but clearly it wasn’t you and then-“ Garcia’s ramble is cut off and you squeeze her a little tighter. 

“It’s alright. I’m here now, that’s what matters,” you say.

“So, were you actually shot?”

You nod. “Yeah.”

“But you didn’t die?”

“No.” You pause. “How is everyone?”

Penelope sighs and gestures to a chair. You two take seats opposite each other. 

“It was hard, after the funeral. I guess it made it real in our minds. It was quiet in the office, so much. No one’s touched your desk.”

“Really? I thought it’d be cleared after the funeral so you could get someone new in.”

Garcia sighs. “Hotch and Strauss fought over it. A lot. She wanted to replace you but he refused. Since then, we’ve been a member down.”

You lean back and sigh. What a fucking mess. Seriously, a huge mess. 

“Is everyone else still here?” You ask.

Garcia nods. “Yeah. It took a while, but people retuned. It hit Spencer and Rossi the hardest.” Your heart shatters. You hurt your friends, your role-model, and you didn’t even know. “Reid cried a lot. He got better though. Rossi? I’m not sure he’ll be the same again.”

You look down, hanging your head in shame. You feel a hand on your knee and see Penelope looking at him, slight tears in her eyes. “You’re his kid, Y/N. The non-biological, but biological, kid.”

You give a weak smile and stand. “Guess I should see them then, huh?”

**—•—**

You open the doors to the BAU and smile at the feeling. You’ve missed this place.

“They’re about to start a briefing that I’m giving. C’mon,” Garcia says, pulling you by the arm to the briefing room. You take a deep breath as she opens the door. 

Silence. 

No one knows what to say. Their co-worker, their friend, is alive, one they buried three years ago. 

“Y/N?” Emily’s the first to stand, walking over and standing in front of you. You smile and nod, trying to hold back tears. 

“Yeah, it’s me,” you reply, pulling the woman in for a hug. You hold her close, only to be joined quickly by JJ. The women smile and let you go, moving out of the way for the unit chief and a certain chocolate thunder. 

“It’s amazing to have you back,” Hotch says with a wide smile on his face. Derek pulls you in for a hug, patting your back. 

“Great to see you, kid, great to see you,” he greets. Finally, you turn to Spencer. The genius has a bit of a moustache now and his hair’s a little longer. You smile.

“Hey Spence,” you greet before you’re tackled by him in a hug. You smile and hug him back, and you can feel his body shake a little. 

“I thought…We thought…” He tries to get out. You nod. 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Rossi? You okay?”

You two pull apart to look at the oldest agent. He’s still sitting there, staring at you. He doesn’t know what to do. He’s so angry. So, so, angry. He doesn’t want to believe it. He can’t. You died in his arms. This isn’t you. It can’t be. 

Dave stands up, walks over, and punches you square in the nose. You’re pushed back, falling into Spencer a little. There’s an uproar in the room but as Dave holds his hand up, they stop. 

“Three years. Three years!” He yells. “I watched you die. You died in my arms!” You sigh and shake your head. “You were shot right in the abdomen, the medics didn’t get there on time!” He starts to get chocked up, trying to hold himself together. “You died in my arms. I held you until you stopped breathing.”

He cries and you don’t know what to do except hug him tight. 

“I’m so, so, sorry Dave. I’m sorry. It wasn’t my choice,” you whisper in his ear. “I wanted to stay.”

“What do you mean? Who made you leave?” Derek asks. You look up, still hugging Rossi. 

“Strauss. After that terrorist case, she decided my life was in danger. So, she made me fake my death and move to Paris, where I worked. I got a call from her a week ago to come back. Something about needing a consult.”

“Well, we could definitely do with another pair of hands. We’re glad your back. Wheels up in thirty, Garcia can brief us on the plane.”

Everyone gets ready, leaving you and Rossi together. The older man has a small smile, tears streaming down his face. 

“It’s really you, isn’t it?” He asks. You nod. “God, I missed you kid. I’m so glad you’re back.”

“Me too, Dave. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Tumblr, change-the-world-someday to get my fics a day earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr change-the-world-someday to get my fics a day earlier.


End file.
